


озеро остается холодным в любую жару

by cicada



Category: Dallas 362
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: — Слушай, Рас, расскажи про Техас.





	озеро остается холодным в любую жару

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Matter How Hot it Gets, the Lake Stays Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398157) by lovethesnark. 



— Ты говнюк.

— Почему.

— Те девчонки готовы были таскаться за нами до конца жизни.

Для того, кто валяется на куче ебаных листьев, Расти слишком возмущенно ругается.

— А, вот так счастье, — говорит Даллас, свесив ноги с крыши перед прыжком.

— Не, чувак, не, я серьезно. Ты обидел их!

Даллас закатывает глаза, потом спрыгивает вниз, к Расти.

— Они дуры.

Расти хмурится и качает головой.

— Может быть, но тебе не нужно было им это сообщать.

Вместо ответа Даллас валится на Расти локтем вперед и ухмыляется, глядя, как тот переигрывает с изображением тяжело раненного. Ну да, ты получил локтем по животу — собери сопли, братюнь. Он пристраивает затылок Расти на живот и переводит дух, сжимая в руке бутылку. Голова немного идет кругом. Весь мир под ним валится набекрень, но не Расти. Расти удерживает его строго вертикально. Всегда удерживает его.

— Я обчищу ублюдка, — говорит Даллас.

— Кого ты собрался обчистить, бандюга?

И рассказывать, признаваться — это сущий идиотизм с его стороны, кретинизм, ведь он знает. Знает, что Расти никогда не одобрит. Знает, что Расти попробует отговорить. И, блядь, может именно поэтому он отвечает:

— Того урода, Бира.

Расти приподнимается и сверлит затылок Далласа недобрым взглядом.

— Очень умно.

Даллас мотает головой, говорит:

— Знаю, шучу, — хоть он и не шутил. Даже не близко. Расти кивает, но Далласу нужно прогнать изнутри эту бурю, прогнать злость, прогнать всю остальную хуйню, а виски больше не справляется. — Слушай, Рас, расскажи про Техас.

— В пять утра ты уже на ногах, — говорит Расти. Его акцент всегда проявляется сильнее, когда он говорит про Техас. Далласу нравится слушать. Хочется закрыть глаза и жить в том акценте.

Он, конечно, не может в этом признаться.

— Уже ненавижу его.

Расти продолжает:

— А на улице все равно жара. Жарко, потому что там вечное лето. Зима длится секунд, наверное, десять. Все остальное время — лето. По крайней мере, такое впечатление. Но тепло тоже приятное, ведь озеро остается холодным в любую жару.

И Даллас хочет, до боли, до ужаса, невыносимо хочет узнать, каково испытывать к чему-то такие чувства. Каково быть тем, к кому их испытывают. Хочет, чтобы они вдвоем навечно оставались — просто они — такими, как есть. Он и Расти против всего мира, спина к спине, и больше никого. Никогда. Он хочет слишком дохрена, его засасывает и ломает, поэтому он хватается за живот и взрывается смехом.

— Запиши куда-нибудь этот бред.

— Да пошел ты, — говорит Расти. Ему больно, досадно, обидно, и его это явно достало. Достал Даллас со своими выебонами, хватит с него Далласа. К этому все идет. Даллас чувствует это, начал чувствовать уже давно. Он смеется, чтобы спрятать страх, абсолютный и неподдельный, разъедающий изнутри страх, что в конце концов останется один. Он смеется, надрывая живот, и когда в глазах щиплет, он просто продолжает смеяться.

— Прости, — наконец говорит он, потому что ему правда жаль. Жаль, что он обидел Расти. Жаль, что рассмеялся ему в лицо на рассказе про Техас, потому что эти разговоры ранить так же легко, как и самого Расти, когда тот открывается, и Далласу жаль, что он это высмеял. Жаль, что он такой кусок говна. Жаль, что он не подходит Расти. Жаль, что Расти начинает это понимать. Ему пиздец как жаль.

Бывают моменты. Не прямо сейчас — у него сейчас приступ смеха, — но бывают моменты, когда Даллас думает: если бы только он мог. Если бы он мог протрезветь, посмотреть Расти в глаза и сказать: возьми меня с собой. Спаси меня. Забери отсюда. Я изменюсь. Я стану лучше. Стану таким хорошим, как ты заслуживаешь. С делаю себя настолько хорошим, чтобы стать тебя достойным. Если бы он мог встретит глаза Расти и остаться собой, быть частным, просто, блядь, открыться и вывалить на него всю неприкрытую правду, то Расти подхватил бы его, взял бы его с собой, брал бы всегда и везде, куда бы ни отправился. Потому что таков Расти. Человек с золотым сердцем, которое просто любит, и любит, и любит Далласа, даже не подозревая, что Даллас любит его с той же силой.

Только Даллас не изменится. Он не может, не знает, как. Он конченный человек, всегда им был и всегда останется, и все эти годы он таскал Расти за собой, но это не плен, и Расти такого больше не заслуживает. Раньше, впрочем, тоже. Не заслуживал заразиться ебанутостью Далласа и тонуть с ним в изломанности, безысходности и пустоте.

Даллас не изменится, но он хочет. Хочет измениться, хочет быть другим, хочет быть чем-то, что Расти смог бы оставить у себя. Чем-то, что тянуло бы Расти вверх, а не вниз. Кем-то, кто сделал бы Расти сильнее вместо того, чтобы втягивать в барные драки и получать там пизды. Он хочет заглянуть Расти в глаза и сказать: пожалуйста, прошу, не бросай меня, останься со мной, прошу тебя, блядь, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь.

Вслух он этого не может и не станет говорить, так что переворачивает и ложится у Расти между ног, дергает за молнию на его штанах и расстегивает ее, держит Расти на месте, когда тот, как обычно, пытается извернуться. Поначалу каждый раз вырывается, но всегда, всегда сдается.

— Прости, — повторяет Даллас и имеет ввиду "Прости, что был тебе хуевым другом, прости, что снова все проебал, прости, что не могу говорить и делать того, что тебе нужно", — я искуплю вину за то, что обозвал их дурами.

Рука Расти на его голове хватает, дергает, тянет за уши — одновременно от себя и к себе. Это знакомый танец, сразу "да да да" и "нет".

— Брось, перестань, почему мы опять, Даллас, чувак, бля, это не, мы не, ты не должен…

— Рас, захлопнись, — бормочет Даллас ему в пах и скользит языком по высунутому через прорезь в трусах Расти члену, соленому и потному, сносящему башню. Он винит виски в головокружении, но виски ни при чем, причина в этом, в запахе Расти и низменной, мучительно давящей потребности сделать так, чтобы тоже стать ему нужным.

Расти еще держит его за голову, но когда член подскакивает у Далласа на языке, в дергающих движениях его пальцев становятся меньшее напора и появляется больше нежности. Слишком, слишком, слишком ласково и заботливо, слишком в духе Расти, поэтому Даллас просовывает руки под его задницу и пихает вверх, заталкивает его член себе в глотку, так далеко, что чуть не давится, а Расти под ним пинается ногой, вскрикивает и рычит.

— Ебаный Даллас, черт бы тебя, почему ты, — но у него стоит крепко, он ритмично приподнимает бедра, а значит все это только для вида — его сердитый "отвали" тон, — и на самом деле он этого хочет, потому что снова сжимает руки. Грубые кончики пальцев царапают кожу на затылке через коротко стриженную шевелюру. Ощущение в горле заполненности и _Расти_  так возбуждает, что Даллас не может терпеть и начинает тереться о землю.

Расти натягивает его один, два, три раза, затем кончает в рот, и пальцы Далласа впиваются в его задницу, тянут еще ближе. Он не может дышать, не может думать, не может даже пошевелится от напора ощущений и не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось, не прекращайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, просто кончай дальше.

Но Расти его отпихивает. Даллас с трудом взбирается на колени, спускает штаны и дрочит себе, зажмурившись, в безжалостном темпе, так сильно, сильно, блядь, как же сильно он сейчас кончит. Он отбивает руку Расти, когда тот тянется к его члену, стонет и чертыхается, потому что до ужаса хотел бы ее почувствовать на себе, но для Расти это будет просто услугой на услугу, а Далласу нахрен не сдался такой порядок.

Когда он кончает, в глазах пляшут звезды. Он падает на бок рядом с Расти, и ладонь Расти ложиться ему на плечо.

— Почему ты никогда не даешь мне?

— Не нужна мне твоя помощь, — бормочет Даллас себе в рукав, стирая влагу под глазами, которую никогда признает. — Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь.

— Ну тебя нахуй, — говорит Расти. Его рука падает, и, перевернувшись на спину, он пялится в небо. — Ты полный говнюк.

Даллас заправляется и тоже ложится на спину, приподняв и устроив голову у Расти на плече.

— Ну охренеть, ты только сейчас понял?

— Нахуй, — повторяет Расти, только на этот раз его голос звучит веселее. Даллас закрывает глаза, позволяя его веселью себя заполнить, потому что Расти никуда не уйдет прямо сейчас.

Не уйдет прямо сию секунду. Этого хватит.


End file.
